Magical Mystery Tour
by SgtPeppersBand
Summary: Paul has lost his precious notebook where he keeps all his songwriting material and so he, the other 3 Beatles and a mysterious lady embark on a journey to recover Paul's book. The things they see on the way influence Paul's and the band's later hits but who is this mysterious lady? And is she really interested in one of the band members? Read and find out!
1. A disappearing book and the visit

CHAPTER ONE – A DISAPPERARING BOOK AND THE VISIT

'1,2,3-Hold on, hold on! Stop!'

'Aw what is it now Paul, we haven't even started yet.' John said, irritated by now at the fact that this was indeed take 29 of the same song they had been recording for hours.

'I've lost my notebook John!' Said an anxious Paul McCartney. 'Aw where is it?'

'Right, start looking everyone!' George Martin ordered from behind the control desk, as he too was keen to move on to the next song.

'What's happened?' Asked Ringo, lying down his drumsticks.

'Old Paul here's lost his precious notebook!' John sneered.

'Oh no! Not the holy book! It's not the one with the stripes is it?' George played along.

'Oh c'mon you guys, start looking!' Paul interrupted.

After three hours no-one had seen or found Paul's notebook. With all the staff abandoning whatever they were doing it was indeed a disappointing result when they all met up again in the recording room. It's funny how things go missing like that sometimes, almost as if they have been sucked up into a black hole, never to be seen again. But someone would come knocking at the door soon enough and the four Beatles were going to find out a little more than they bargained for…

'Aw leave it Paul, you don't need it. Let's just get this song done.' John said as he tried to reason with Paul, who looked distraught.

'I do need it John, you don't understand! All my ideas are in that book and we'll never make it without it.'

'We will you'll see, and anyways you've got me and I don't write my ideas in no notebook. It just comes from here', John said pointing to his head.

'Well, I still think we should find it', Paul grumbled. 'What am I going to do without it? Y'know I just thought of a song yesterday and it's called-'

'Excuse me boys but there's a mean old man waiting to see you at the door. Oh and keep your distance he's got a few nasty cuts, say he's been a few fights I would'.

'Thank you Geoffrey. Off you go boys' Brian Epstein (their manager) said.

'Mean old man eh? C'mon let's go and see him' John replied.

John, Paul, George and Ringo got up and walked down the hall to the door where there was a man waiting for them, and as Geoffrey had said he had quite a few small cuts around his chin and above his lip.

'Ooh nice face you got there Mister.' John said cheekily.

'Ah and you're the funny one then?' the man said which made John go quiet. For a short while anyway.

'And you must be-?' Paul asked.

'Mr Mustard's the name and I only came to give you this so I'm not hanging about for any of your fancy tea and sugar.'

Paul took the envelope Mr Mustard handed him and stuffed it into his pocket.

'So, err, what did happen to your face then Mister?' Ringo asked, who didn't mean to sound rude but was only curious.

'Well I shaved this morning don't I?' Mr Mustard answered.

'Okay. But you see when normal people shave they use a mirror unless you're going for the 'rough, tough guy' look', John said boldly as this was the first time he'd spoken since Mr Mustard shut him up, and John was not the kind of person to let someone bully him around.

'Don't have a mirror. I shave in the dark see, it gets dark at night if you didn't notice.

'Especially cuz there's no lamps in the park.'

The Beatles looked at each other as if to say 'what's this guy on about?' but then turned back to Mr Mustard as left them with his second notice. 'Oh, my niece Eleanor, she'll be comin' in an hour round to take you there.'

'Take us where?' Ringo asked

'It's all in that letter y'know.'

And with that, Mr Mustard left the four Beatles standing at the door and made his way down the street.

'Shaves in the dark does he?' John muttered to the other three.

'In the park?' George said quizzically. 'And where are we going?'

While the other three Beatles made their way back to the recording studio, not quite sure what to make of it, Paul said he'd catch up with them and took a moment to open the envelope that Mr Mustard had given to him. Inside was a letter in neat lady-like handwriting and as Paul began to read, Mr Mustard's little visit made all the more sense to him, or didn't, depending on how you look at it. The letter read:

Dear Paul, I hope that my uncle has delivered this letter to you as soon as possible and it will be in safe hands if it is you that is reading it. If my timings are correct I will meet you in an hour and I do ask that you come with me and try not to ask many questions until we are safely out of earshot. Do bring George, Ringo and especially John. It is not important for you to learn anything about me, apart from my name and you know that already. I do imagine that this letter looks confusing and that I seem like an untrustworthy woman who appeared from out of the blue but I know that you have lost something. I know what that something is and if you do not come with me more things will start to disappear. The item that you possess and hold dearly is somewhere far from here and so it is our mission to find it. I cannot say anymore in this letter as it may get intercepted but I will leave you with one thing. It is crucial that you come with me and if you don't I cannot help you. Yours faithfully, Eleanor Rigby.

After reading the letter Paul felt intrigued and his mind was reeling with questions. Rather than show the other Beatles the letter, as he figured that they had probably forgotten about it by now, Paul just decided to wait for Eleanor to turn up and see what happened. Just as Eleanor had said in her letter, there came a knock at the dour precisely one hour after Mr Mustard's visit.

'I'll get it!' Paul said, as he jumped up and ran to the door.

'Ooh, he's a bit excited then.' John remarked.

'You don't think it's that lady that bloke told us was gonna come do you?' He asked George and Ringo.

'Nah, I reckon that guy was off his rocker y'know. You heard what he said, shaves in the dark and all that, he's mad.'George said.

Paul opened the door and there was the lady he'd been expecting. Eleanor Rigby. She was young, had brunette hair and a pretty face.

'Hello. I'm Eleanor, and you must be Paul?'

'Well yeah! But how did you know?'

'Well they all say you're the cute one don't they?' Eleanor said as she walked past him through the hall.

Paul laughed, 'Well, it has been said before, but it's always nice to hear it again. Normally I just get screams from girls who try to grab my jacket.'

'Well I won't be doing THAT anytime soon, I'll assure you.'Their eyes lingered for a moment before Eleanor looked away and Paul spoke up.

'Well come in and I'll introduce you to the rest of the lads!' Paul led Eleanor down the hallway and into the recording room where they found John, George, Ringo and Brian. Everyone looked as they entered the room and John immediately jumped up and put on a silly posh voice and introduced himself.

'Well hello ma'am and good morning to you. I am Mr Lennon at your service.' John said, bowing down and holding Eleanor's hand.

'Well it's nice to meet you Mr Lennon but do you mind if I call you John? It's just a lot shorter you see.' Eleanor replied.

'Well, hahaha', John laughed at her subtle sense of humour, 'well I suppose.' John answered and as Eleanor walked over to Ringo to meet him, John's eyes seemed to follow her.


	2. The boat and the beach

CHAPTER TWO-THE BOAT AND THE BEACH

'So that guy really was telling the truth then eh?' John asked Paul who seemed to be in a daze. 'Paul?'

'Sorry what?' Paul said as he dragged his eyes away from Eleanor's direction and focused on John.

'That guy really knew what he was talking about then didn't he? Mr Mustard I mean. He said that a bird would be comin' round to meet us and she's here.'

'Yeah. She is.' Paul answered quietly.

'What's she doing here?'

'Well Mustard said we were going somewhere. Don't know where though, should I ask her?'

'Go on then.'

Paul jumped up and walked over to Eleanor and George who seemed to be having a nice conversation. A little too nice for Paul's liking.'Hey, err, Miss Rigby can I have a quick word for a moment?' Paul asked politely, you see he was a real gentleman at heart.

'Why yes, I don't see why not.' Eleanor replied as she followed Paul out and smiled at John as he winked. Once they were both in the hallway once again Eleanor told Paul to call her by her first name and Paul looked rather pleased about this.

'So what was it you were going to ask me then Paul?' Eleanor said, keeping that consistent smile on her face that seemed to make Paul feel more comfortable.

'Well, your uncle, when he came to visit he said that you were going to take us somewhere, and I just wondered if this was true. And where might we be going?'

'My uncle was right, we do have to go somewhere but it's best if I don't tell you where just yet.'

'Rather secretive is it then?' Paul asked curiously.

'Very. If I wasn't I would have told you by now.' And with that she walked off back to the recording room leaving Paul standing there staring after her and wondering if his small feelings for a woman he just met were apparent in her eyes.

When Paul wondered back into the recording room Eleanor looked as if she were ready to make a speech.

'Right boys, get your coats we going on a trip.' She announced.

'Ooh where are we going miss?' John asked in a silly voice. But Eleanor only smiled and led them out the door brushing her hand against Paul's she did.

Once all four Beatles were outside Paul shut the door and Eleanor led them to her car that was parked by the pavement.

'Ooh nice car you got there missus!' Ringo said and the others laughed while Eleanor thanked him. They all piled into the car and Eleanor took the wheel.

As the world outside passed them by the Beatles could have forgotten where they were entirely. They all chatted and laughed and made the occasional joke once in a while to keep themselves busy as the journey took its course. In each Beatle's eyes Eleanor was a curious and intriguing woman and this they found attractive. They wanted to know more about her but she wasn't revealing too much. It made a change from the ecstatic screaming fans that plagued them wherever they went, when they were with Eleanor, and each other, they could just be themselves.

As the car finally pulled up next to a beach, Eleanor got out and the Beatles looked at each other and each wore a puzzled expression. Once again Miss Rigby simply smiled, closed the car door and waited for them to get out.

'What we doing here then?' George asked.

'She's brought us to the beach boys!' Ringo shouted and ran across the sand, followed by John and George as they started messing about and just acting like kids. Paul lingered behind, walked with Eleanor and tried to think of something to say. In the end it was Eleanor who broke the ice.

'I must admit, you four aren't half of what I expected.'

'What do you mean?' Paul asked.

'Well you know how people are when they enter show business. They're moody, lazy and they take everything for granted. But you boys are completely different. You all have great personalities.'

'Well on behalf of all of us I would like to thank you.' Paul replied and Eleanor smiled once again.

'I think the only reason we don't take anything for granted is because we had to work to get where we are y'know. Fame wasn't given to us on a plate and if I hadn't have met John back in the fifties I don't think I'd be here right now.'

'I can tell you really respect each other Paul. I think it's great what you're doing.' Miss Rigby said. By this time the other three Beatles were now playing in the sea and when Paul and Eleanor came closer Paul saw a boat nearby and just a few seconds later Eleanor started to walk towards it.

'What are you doing?' Paul asked as he followed her and tried to keep up.

'We need to all get in the boat. It's our ride. Call the others.' Eleanor said simply and climbed into the boat.

'Hey John!' Paul shouted.

'Yeah?' John shouted back.

'Come over here! Tell Ringo and George too!'

'Hey we heard you Paul!' Ringo shouted as they started to walk over.

'Are we going on a boat trip?' John asked Eleanor.

'Well we're going in a boat to somewhere, so yes I suppose it is a boat trip. Get in.'

John climbed in first and was followed by Paul, Ringo and George. Paul knew better than to start asking questions as he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer but he had so much he wanted to say. The others however didn't follow Paul's suit.

'So where are we going then miss? Can' you tell us yet?' John asked.

'How long will it take?' Ringo asked as he never was that good on long journeys.

'Can we get some food soon? I'm starving.' George said. Typical George, he was always thinking about food, or eating it.

Paul decided to step in and save Eleanor from the questions. 'Look, I'm sure she knows where we're going alright? Let's just see what happens.'

All four Beatles we as close as can be and they knew each other inside out so when Paul said this they knew Paul must know something that they didn't and John in particular thought that Eleanor had told Paul privately. Why would she tell him and not us John thought. Then it clicked for John. Eleanor liked Paul. Or perhaps the other way around? Or they both liked each other? They had only met a few hours ago and although John had been known to get a girl he wanted in only a few measly minutes he felt like there was a small sense of competition between him and Paul. And not just in the song writing aspect…


	3. The island

CHAPTER THREE – THE ISLAND

Once all the Beatles were safely inside the boat they set off. There was silence most of the journey as the others felt that Paul wasn't in the mood for joking or even talking so they let him be. Suddenly George edged close to Eleanor and started a conversation with her.

'So Eleanor, where do you come from? Not from around here I guess cuz of your accent.'

'Well, I come from a place very far away from here George.'

'Ahh come one that isn't a proper answer is it? We've been together for hours now and we don't even know anything about you .'

'Well there's nothing to tell, I'm not that interesting you see.'

'Oh, I don't believe that for one second.' George said as he looked at Eleanor and she looked back at him.

Paul looked up at them both and decided to intercept. Was it George she liked?

'Hey look there's an island in the distance!'

'And that's where we're going.' Eleanor said.

'You what?' John said. 'Is it a holiday or something? Cuz we really need a break y'know.'

'Well, not exactly'. Eleanor replied as they slowly drifted towards the bay.

When they approached the bay, John was the first to get out and gave his hand to Eleanor so she could climb out too.

'Why thank you John.'

'Any time at all Eleanor.'

George and Paul saw this and they both instantly felt jealous. As they jumped out and landed on the soft white sand Eleanor had started to lead the way through the trees so the rest followed.

'Come on Ringo!' John called as Ringo was the last to get out.

They ran to keep up with Eleanor who had walked surprisingly fast and they sincerely did not want to get lost on an island in the middle of nowhere. John was the first to reach Eleanor as he meant to ask her a question that he had just thought of.

'Hey, Eleanor.'

Eleanor turned to look at John, who was out of breath by now.

'Why are there oranges growing off them trees?'

'They're not oranges John! They're too small!'

'Well, what are they then?'

'They're tangerines, because these are tangerine trees.'

'Tangerine trees?' John said loudly.

'What's that?' Paul said to John.

'She said these are tangerine trees Paul!'

'Never heard of 'em before! Well, I've never heard of this place before! I don't even know where we are y'know!'

A short while later Eleanor, John, Paul, George and Ringo came across a clearing. Eleanor stopped, bent down and started scratching around in the sand as if she was looking for something.

'What you doing?' George asked curiously.

'It should be here somewhere.' Eleanor muttered to herself. 'Help me look for it.'

'What are we supposed to be looking for?' Ringo said.

'There should be a door around here. In the floor.'

'A trapdoor?'

'Yes. It's blue. Let's start looking.'

After about ten minutes of scrabbling around in the sand Paul shouted 'I found it!' and Eleanor rushed to his side.

'Yes, that's it. Thank you Paul.' She said and she held his arm, before quickly pulling it away.

'Right. I'll go first.' Eleanor said as she opened the door and sat on the edge.

'Wait! Shouldn't I go first, in case, y'know, something happens?' Paul said.

'Oh no. The world needs 4 Beatles and my life is worth much less than yours. I'll go first.'

And before Paul could say another word she pushed herself off the edge and slid down a long tunnel.

'Do you think she's alright?' George asked the others.

'Only one way to find out!' John said as he pushed through and slid down the tunnel after her.

The journey down the long tunnel seemed never-ending. Sort of like when you're in a water slide and you don't know when you'll reach the bottom.

Paul, George and Ringo listened to see if they could hear John's familiar voice shouting back at them indicating that it was okay to follow. But there was nothing.

'Well, what do we do now?' George asked the other two.

'Well, it must be alright, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?' Paul said. Ringo looked at him as if to say 'a whole lot' but Paul just ignored it.

'I'm not so sure Paul, I mean you don't know what could be down there waiting for us.'

'Ah, come off it Ringo, it'll be John and Eleanor', and as he said this he reminded himself that he'd better hurry up as he didn't want Eleanor and John alone together, he knew what John was like, 'I've had enough of this I'm going down.' Paul sat on the edge and pushed himself off into the darkness leaving George and Ringo wondering what to do.

'You wanna go next Ringo?' George said as he prepared himself to go down next.

'I ain't going down there mate.' Ringo told George.

'Ringo! What's the matter with yeh? C'mon stop acting like a baby you sound really scared!'

'Am not.' Ringo mumbled.

'Well c'mon then! And don't forget to wait until you think I've reached far enough for you to come down.'

George was the next to go, leaving Ringo, who was still nervous about all of this. In the end, he decided to follow out of curiosity, but also because if he ran off he wouldn't hear the end of it from the others.

When Paul reached the bottom he found himself in a dark, cramped space with a very low ceiling. What kind of place is this? Paul thought to himself. He bent down as the floor beneath him felt soft. Sand. Was he still on the island? Finally he spotted a tiny beam of light coming from the ceiling, there was a door above. Another trapdoor. He pushed it up and climbed out into the last place Paul would have expected to end up in.


	4. The Eggman and an explanation

CHAPTER FOUR – THE EGGMAN AND AN EXPLANATION

'What on earth?' Paul said to himself as stood and looked around him. On his left were swings and a strange looking thing that children were climbing on. Young voices surrounded him, teenagers were walking holding hands and adults were ordering ice-creams. He was in a park, more specifically in the children's playground area, which would explain the sand he was standing on. Before Paul knew what to do he saw John and Eleanor sitting on a bench together not too far away and this really made him angry.

'What ya call this then?' Paul said angrily to Eleanor

'What?' She replied.

'This!' Paul said as he gestured to the park in general.

'You'll see soon enough.' Eleanor said with that knowing smile on her face that made Paul go weak at the knees.

'Well where are we then?' Paul said sitting down on Eleanor's other side. John edged away from Eleanor as Paul sat down and Eleanor turned to Paul.

'Well, we're here to find your book.' Eleanor said and Paul laughed.

'Hahaha what? My book? You can't be serious!'

Eleanor looked hurt and Paul stopped laughing.

'No, but seriously how is my book going to be here? I lost it when we were back in the studio I doubt it will be here, wherever this is.'

John looked across the playground and noticed George emerging from the trapdoor as he had done and he called over to him. 'Hey George!' John shouted. George looked dazed and confused as he looked around him and wandered towards them.

'But, we were on the island? Where is it?' He said as though he were in a trance.

'Just sit down George, I'll explain when Ringo gets here.'

George sat down next to Paul and watched all the people in the park going about their daily business. Then he noticed a girl sitting on the grass doing something George thought was most peculiar. She was holding something against her ear and talking.

'Hey, what is she doing?' George said to Eleanor.

'Who?'

'Her there, sitting down.'

'She's sitting down.'

'I know that but what's she holding?'

'Oh her phone probably.'

'Her phone? Hahahahaah that's a good one Eleanor!' John said as he and Paul laughed. 'How can that be a phone?

'Well, it's a mobile phone.'

'Y'what?' John asked.

'Don't worry you'll get used to it.'

'What ya mean we'll get used to it?' George asked, who was still looking at the girl, not only because she was talking into what Eleanor called a 'mobile phone' but she was also very beautiful.

'George snap out of it!' Eleanor said as she clicked her fingers. 'I mean that things are different here.'

'I never would have guessed!' John said sarcastically.

Eleanor gave him a 'look' and said 'Where is Ringo? He should be here by now!'

At that exact moment Ringo climbed out of the tunnel through the trap door and had that expression on his face that he always had when he didn't understand something. He saw the others and ran over to them.

'But what? Where?'

'Ringo, I will explain now because we are all here. I know you must all be wondering where we are so I will tell you. When we each slid down that tunnel that started on the island we weren't just travelling to a different place, but a different time.'

'Hang on but-' Paul interrupted.

'Wait, let me finish. We are in London, England but not as you know it. A lot of things have changed around here and you'll find that it isn't like the early sixties back home. Whether you'll like it or not I don't know but we aren't here on a leisurely trip, we came to find Paul's book but the journey is just as important as the destination. Now I hope that answers most of your questions and as weird as it sounds every bit of it is true. We must all stick together as our time here in the future is limited and we are all here for a sole purpose so we could do without any of you getting lost.' By this point all four Beatles were staring at her with utter amazement, and neither of them knew quite what to say so they just followed Eleanor as she got up from the bench and started to walk out of the park. 'Oh and I also forgot to tell you all that I urge you to keep a low profile during our time here as you may get recognised.' Eleanor added. 'Recognised?' George asked, 'I thought you said we were in the future? What year is it?' 'Yes George, recognised and yes we are in the future it is 2012.' 'Well, we won't have any problem getting recognised then!' 'What do you mean?' 'Well, everyone would have forgotten about us by no so we should be safe!' 'Ahaha', Eleanor chuckled, 'What a strange thought! Everyone knows who you are even now George, I wouldn't bet on not being recognised, although I do admit anyone who does see you probably won't be able to believe it for a minute because you are so very young! So try to stay hidden alright?' 'Yes ma'am.' John said in a polite voice and bowing as he did which made Eleanor smile.

When they had left the park they crossed a busy street where there were some café's, restaurants and general foodie places. They stopped outside a café and Eleanor said 'this one'. As they stepped inside they sat down at a table and John picked up a menu. 'The Eggman. Funny name for a caff.' 'That's him' Eleanor said pointing behind John and Ringo, who both turned around to see a chef frying up eggs in a pan in the kitchen. 'So he's the eggman eh?' Ringo said. 'Yep, and everybody I know calls him that, heck, I don't even think anyone knows his real name!' 'Well, d'ya ever ask him?' Paul said, combing his hair. 'No I- Oh Paul you just reminded me of something' she said, as she had noticed he was fixing his hair. She reached under the table and pulled out four hats. 'Put these on.' She said. 'Where d'ya get these from?' Ringo asked her. 'Under the table of course.'

Ringo didn't even bother asking any further questions, Eleanor was a complete mystery to him and he personally didn't understand what on earth they were doing here or how they got here but hejust decided to go along with it. 'Try to disguise your voices as best you can too, it will help with the overall image.'

John took what Eleanor said and decided to put it into practice. 'HEY EGGMAN! FIX US UP SOME EGGS WILL YA!' John shouted in a voice that was so very different from his own. 'John!' Eleanor hissed. 'Yes darlin'?' 'What did I say about keeping a low profile? Now keep your voice down or you'll get us all kicked out.' She said angrily but you could tell that she did indeed find it slightly amusing but she was trying not to show it. After they finished their eggs Eleanor said it was time to go so they got up and went. As they walked down the street they passed a post office on the corner which had a today's newspaper on display. 'Hey, er what's this?' John asked Eleanor, pointing to the photograph of the man on the front page with the headline 'Max, the Mad one, strikes again!'


End file.
